Pieces
by Pride Makara
Summary: Sadstuck. Nobody paid enough attention to Gamzee, did Goatdad even love him? Did anyone? He just couldn't take the loneliness... Can Karkat save him? "Look at me..." All Gamzee wants is to feel loved. :'o I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to Hussie.


_**A/N: JUST A ONESHOT, I SAW SOMETHING AND WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR IT. .-.**_

_**enjoy bros.**_

_**PIECES**_

Be Gamzee—

"Look at me…"

You whisper to yourself, staring at the ocean, in the distance you see your Goatdad. Has he ever looked at you, with love in his eyes? All you ever saw was disgust and pity, was it so hard for him to look at you with love? Or say he loves you?

You are Gamzee Makara and your heart is shattered, Goatdad isn't coming back, it was his finally visit, he's done with your idiotic ways. You wonder if he saw your heart break… If he did, it must not have mattered to him. Why are you such a mess? Why can't someone just say to you, **"It will be alright." **Is it that hard? You try so hard, you thought you could do it on your own.

You lost so much on the way, but it wasn't worth it. You are a miserable excuse for a living being. Everyone left you and you doubt they're coming back, no… Not even Goatdad wants you, Karkat thinks you're a shitty Moirail, which you probably are. Tavros rather have Dave as a best bro than you, but, hey. You gave it your best, all you wanted was to feel loved or appreciated… Was that so hard?

Indigo tears slid down your cheeks, as you walk back to your hive, head down and arms held tightly by your side. The world is grey, no miracles, no love, no hope… What did you do to deserve this? You've finally come undone, not a thing matters now. It starts to rain, washing the tears off your face, but it doesn't stop the pain. Doesn't stop the throb in your chest.

You walk into your hive and shut the door quietly behind you, water drips off your hair, all is silent. Your eyes glaze over with more tears and your heart throbs more, the emptiness in your stomach clenches and turns. You walk over to your Computer and log on Pesturchum.

**terminallyCapricious has started trolling carcinoGenetist.**

**TC : **HeY bRo.

**CG :** FUCK, WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKASS?

**TC : **JuSt AlL uP aNd WaNt To SeE wHaT a BrO iS dOiNg.

**CG : **FUCKING GREAT, I WAS THINKING HOW MY LIFE WOULD BE IF I DIDN'T HAVE SUCH A SHITTY MOIRAIL LIKE YOU.

**CG : **BUT I'M FUCKING STUCK WITH YOU, SO I GUESS WE'LL NEVER FUCKING KNOW, NOW WOULD WE?

**TC : **If It WoUlD mAkE yOu AlL uP aNd HaPpY, i'Ll LeAvE.

**CG : **WOULD YOU?

**TC : **YeAh BrO, i DoN't FeEl LiKe BeInG hErE aNyWaY…

**CG : **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HAS THAT SOPOR ROTTED YOUR THINK PAN THAT MUCH?

**TC :** YoU kNoW i LoVe YoU bRo, I'm SoRrY i'M sUcH a MoThErFuCkInG sHiTtY MoIrAiL.

**TC :** i GuEsS wHaT i'M tRyInG tO sAy Is… GoOdByE.

**CG :** GAMZEE WAIT! YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOUR THINKING. DON'T BE AN IDOITIC GRUB, I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY.

**TC : **SoRrY bRo..

**GC : **GAMZEE, DON'T. FUCKING. TRY.

**terminallyCapricious ceased trolling carcinoGenetist.**

**BE KARKAT—**

You stare at your computer and progress what just happened.

"FUCK!"

You scream and bolt it out the door, Gamzee's hive is only a couple miles away, but now it feels like a thousand. You run as fast as you can, ignoring the pain in your legs. Your heart is racing and your breath is shallow, but you push yourself harder.

"Please hold in there Gamzee… Please…"

You whisper to yourself as continue to run, that fuckass better not do anything crazy, you'd blame yourself for it. You only hope your Moirail thinks before he acts, you wouldn't be able to stand losing him…

**Be Gamzee—**

The tears continue to fall as you tighten the rope and put it around your neck, your stomach is bleeding shallowly and your chest throbs. You image Karkat's face, the best Moirail any troll could have, if only you told him how you were feeling sooner, maybe he could have helped.

You tremble slightly, body shaking, mind racing, everything seems so cold to you. Was it always like this? Were you that dumb, you never noticed how bad it was before. You take a deep breath and breathe slowly, trying to calm yourself. Just one little kick and it will be all over, you're so scared, is this really what you want?

You let out a choked sob and close your eyes, opening them again, you let the tears fall freely. You brace yourself for what comes next, your heart pounds as you kick the chair away. Your body weight pulls you down, only mere inches off the ground, the rope around your neck tightens, making you gasp. You can't get air into your lungs, the rope to tight, hard to breathe.

Darkness slowly takes over your sight, at the last moment before you see your last sight, you hear someone call your name. **"Karkat…" ** Was your last thought, as you finally closed your eyes for the last time.

**BE KARKAT—**

"GAMZEE!"

You scream at the body hanging in front of your, behind it you catch the words **"I'm sorry…"** written in Indigo blood. In a panic you throw your sickle, cutting the rope around Gamzee's neck and catch him before he hits the ground. Candy red tears flow from your eyes as you stare down at the lifeless troll in your lap. You untie the rope around his neck and check for a pulse.

You find nothing. A sob escapes your lips as you pap Gamzee's cheek.

"Shooosh, everything will be alright…"

You whisper to him and hold him close. He's just sleeping, you tell yourself and lay down beside him, papping and shooshing your dead Moirail. Yeah, he's just sleeping, he'll wake up later and everything will be okay. Everything will be normal, he'll apologize for acting stupid and you'll hug him and forgive him.

You cling to him, you could feel him getting cold, so you hold him tighter.

"I'm here… Shoosh, I'll warm you up…"

You whisper, which falls upon deaf ears. Your eyes grow heavy and you drift off to sleep, as you whisper to Gamzee.

"I won't leave you…"

**_A/N: LOVE ME!_**

**_i need to write something happier. .-._**

**_WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

**_i feel bad for writing this. ._._**

**_I LOVE GAMZEE!_**

**_he just seems like a good character for Sadstuck!_**

**_SEE YA! :oD_**


End file.
